


Cover Art for The Act of Creation Will Be Your Salvation by scifigrl47

by Dorchester



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bot-Feels, Dummy is a Sweetheart, Gen, M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorchester/pseuds/Dorchester
Summary: I've made another fanart. Because this fic is amazing and the author is a unique talent. Respect!





	Cover Art for The Act of Creation Will Be Your Salvation by scifigrl47

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Act of Creation Will Be Your Salvation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401961) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



**Author's Note:**

> I hope the images make sense. Also, the dots. They are connected, see? And it looks like neurons/protocols are working. Yeah, never mind, just tell me if you like it.


End file.
